


Shattered Music-TMNT

by TheDuckyFangirl



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Other, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDuckyFangirl/pseuds/TheDuckyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie is upset when he realized what if he has been doing to April what Bigfoot did to him? He’s so distraught and depressed that he goes into the barn and… well I can’t tell you, you’ll just have to read! I promise you that it has a happy ending!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Music-TMNT

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during “A Foot Too Big” after the final fight scene with “The Finger”. I wrote this because I got the idea when I saw Donnie looking sadly at his music box before Bigfoot ran by. Sorry if it sucks and if there are stupid mistakes, I wrote it at like 10:00 at night. No, I don't hate Raphael! He's just one of the characters who has shot Donnie down about his crush the most! So I don't want to hear any "Oh! What's your deal with Raph!" or "Hey! Cool-it man! Raph's awesome!" I know he is!!! Unless you're joking, I don't mine (but make sure to let me know that you're kidding!). I suggest listening to music box music for obvious reasons. I hope you enjoy!!

The two exhausted ninja brothers emerged from the forest and trudged towards the farmhouse. As they neared the stairs the taller brother turned and headed to the barn, head hanging a bit.  

“Hey, aren’t you going to come inside and say ‘hi’ to everyone,” the youngest asked innocently. The older sibling slowed to a halt.  

“Um, nah. I… I got some things that I need to fix.” The purple clad brother turned around. “You go in without me, tell everyone I’ll be there shortly,” Donatello finished with a small fake smile, but he couldn’t make his eyes look happy. His younger brother simply shrugged, brushing it off since he’s use to Donnie being in his lab a lot. Mikey continued towards the farmhouse and entered. The purple masked genius could hear happy cheers and laughter coming from the structure as he walked away, but it wasn’t strong enough to persuade him to join his family.  

He continued on to the barn thinking about the day’s events. It had proven to be very eventful. Not only had they discovered the legendary Bigfoot, but Donnie also managed to win her heart. As he entered the barn he thought about the affection she displayed towards him. He was reminded of how uncomfortable it was. He did care for her, but he couldn’t help but feel unnerved buy the amount of attention she gave him.  

The genius walked to his desk and stood in front of it. In front of him was the music box that he made in hopes of winning the fiery girl’s heart. Donnie was reminded of his failure. He remembered how April had pushed aside his token of affection. This image felt like a punch to the gut. The teen winced and shifted forward a little. His red masked brother’s words flooded into his mind. _“Aw, smooth move genius. It’s never gonna happen, Donnie! We’re mutants! She’s a girl, you’re a giant talking turtle! The sooner you get use to it, the better!”_

His older brother’s words struck his heart like knife! Donnie’s chest filled with a stabbing pain causing him to lean over a little more.  

Donatello squeezed his eyes shut. His mind filled with the harsh words of the people who told him it was hopeless; to give up, that she could NEVER fall for a hideous awkward freak like him. Donnie was reminded of the time when Raphael had told him: _“You still think you have a shot with her? That is so adorable! -And sad- it’s… sadorable. If you want to impress April, leave me out of it!”_ Is that what he was? _Sadorable_?  

The vulnerable teen felt another punch to his stomach making one of his arms fly around his middle and the other arm slammed on the edge of his desk to stop him from collapsing. He clenched his jaw as the voices rung through his ears and polluted his mind, repeating their messages of hate and cruelty over and over. It hurt so badly.  

Donatello felt a lump forming in the middle of his throat. He did his best to push it down, but it kept returning. And as new sentences of how hopeless he is joined the old ones that were swirling in his mind, the lump grew stronger and more painful. This forced the tall teen to lean over his desk a little. Tears started to prick his eyes, but he kept forcing them back. _No,_ he thought. _Don’t be such a baby Donatello! Don’t cry just because of a girl! Are you really that stupid to not have seen it from the start that to her, and probably everyone else you’re just a weirdo? See, this is probably one of the reasons that April rejected you, besides that fact that you’re an ugly green mutant freak!! Even if you were normal April still would hate you!!! She would never want to go out with a nerdy freak like you!!!_    

Donnie opened his eyes slightly to see the music box still sitting there. Tears trickled down his cheeks and hit the desk, making a small puddle that started to grow. His breathing got heavy and shaky as  these thoughts gnawed his insides. The knot in his chest was being pulled tighter and tighter as more tears fell. Once again his older, moody brother’s sharp words sent a million giant swords through is heart as he looked at the music box that he poured his heart into. _"Now you know how April feels…”_  

The turtle snapped. His eyes filled with rage. He let out a yell as he slammed his fist against the music box. Parts flew here and there. Donnie received some cuts on his had, but he was too furious to notice. He then grabbed the box that contained the whimsical, magical and cheery music and slammed it to the ground, screaming in frustration, tears still gushing from his chocolate brown orbs. More damaged was caused to his piece of art as the enraged terrapin lifted his foot to bring it down again on the demolished box. The furious teen grunted and kicked it with so much force that it flew across the barn.  

The raging Donatello then tore through all of his drawers and other containers with his possessions in it, forcefully tossing anything and everything he had ever made for, or had to do with the beautiful fiery haired teen. He had found a bunch of letters that he wrote explaining his emotions to the girl, but that he never sent. He looked down at them dampening them with his constant flow tears before viciously tearing them apart. The small shreds of paper littered the ground.   He then turned to a picture of the blue-eyed beauty. Donnie gazed longingly at the picture, tears blurring his vision. The voices overpowered his mind and his rage returned. The angry teen snatched the picture and flung it across the room, making it hit the wall, shattering the glass into a million pieces.  

Donatello then turned to the pile of stuff that the threw out of his drawers and boxes, screamed in rage then continued to smash them tears flooding out of his rage-filled eyes. The fractures of wood, glass and metal cutt his hands, arms, legs and feet. It didn’t register to the turtle that he was now bleeding, he was to blinded by rage and absolute fury.  

It was only when every last item was completely destroyed did Donatello start to calm down. His chest heaved up and down,  hands clenched into fits, muscles tighten, lips curled up into a snarl exposing his gap, his eyebrows were furrowed over his rage-filled eyes that had a continuous stream of tears pouring out of them. His muscles started to unwind, his hands became unclenched, lips loosening into a slight downward curve, eyes beginning to be drained of all rage and fury only to be filled with sadness .  

The third eldest turtle collapsed to his knees looking in horror at what he’s done. His face began to become twisted with overwhelming sorrow. His breathing became heavier and more hitched. The distraught turtle hunched over and buried his face in his large hands. His shoulders bobbed up and down with each sob that escaped him. Donnie tried his very best to control himself, but it was like trying to stop a speeding train. His purple mask was now drenched in the salty liquid flowing out of his eyes and the blood from his hands.  

Donatello eventually fell sideways to the ground curling up into a ball and continued to sob uncontrollably. As he cried longer his breath became only hiccups. He could not move, the pain in his chest and the knot in his stomach made it impossible for him to escape this position. It seemed as though he would be stuck forever, Donnie couldn’t see the river of tears ever having an end. Donatello coughed violently as he tried to catch is breath only to have bits of saliva be sucked into his trachea causing him to cough more.  

Eventually the turtle began to get very tired from all this hysterical balling and started to calm down. As he calmed down a little more, he noticed a sharp pain throughout his body. Donatello looked down to see the cause of this and saw that he was covered in blood. His arms and shook out of exhaustion as he pushed himself off the ground to head towards the farmhouse to clean himself up. It was late now and the lights of the house were now off indicating that everyone was asleep. _Good_ , thought Donnie. He didn’t want anyone to see him in this condition, because he didn’t want to tell them about what happened. They would surly make fun of him, and might go tell April.  

Donatello walked across the yard and entered the house. He made sure to be very quiet. The injured turtle made his way quickly up the stairs so he wouldn’t leave a trail of blood, and swiftly entered the bathroom. He shut and locked the door behind him and looked at himself in the mirror. To his horror, he had blood all over his face and mask from his hands. The turtle noticed cuts up his arms, on his hands, on this plastron, down his legs and on his feet. He also saw little slivers of what he had smashed sticking out of his body. A little puddle of blood started to form where he stood. Donnie when to the tub, turned the handle to the desired temperature, and waited for the bathtub to fill up. As he waited, he cleaned up he blood that was on the ground, took his gear, wrappings and pads off and removed the splinters of glass, metal and wood from himself.  

The tub had filled up and Donatello slowly sank into it, his wounds screaming at him as he did so. The genius turtle then removed his mask and tossed it aside. He continued to clean his cuts until all the blood was washed off and each cut was disinfected.  

The now clean terrapin got out, drained the tub, grabbed a towel and dried himself off. Once completely dry, he then took his mask to the sink where he washed the sweat, tears and blood from it. When he finished cleaning the purple cloth, he rested it of the faucet of the bathtub to dry.  

The “naked” turtle gathered up the rest of his garments and shuffled off to the room he and his brothers shared. When he had arrived, he dropped his stuff and climbed into bed. Due to how tired he was from the fight, destroying the items in the barn and sobbing uncontrollably, he instantly fell asleep.  

The next morning Donatello’s eyes slowly opened, seeing the sun shining through the window. He slowly got up, got dressed (including his mask which he retrieved) and headed down stairs. He was the last one to wake up, and his brothers made him some breakfast pizza. Normally he would have smiled at this gesture, but he was to depressed at the previous incident. As he ate breakfast he thought about April, and what he was going to do. He made his decision as soon as he finished eating.  

Donnie walked out side trying to find April. Within seconds he found her chopping wood. He slowly approached her. He stopped and  tried to prepare himself. Donnie noted how strong she’d become. The purple clad turtle teen quickly shook his head to clear that thought from his mind. He had to let go. _Just do it Donatello_ , he told himself, you just have to do it. He sighed and faked a smile.  

“Hey, April” Donnie said trying to sound cheery. April stopped once she heard Donatello talk to her. She put the ax down and turned to face him.  

“What’s up, Donnie,” she asked while she dusted her hands of and cleared the sweat off of her forehead. The turtle looked up as if the sky would give him an answer. When he found one the looked back at her.  

“I- um… Well I just wanted to let you know I won’t be bothering you with music boxes anymore,” Donnie choked out, swallowing the lump that had returned in his throat. His voice faltered a bit at the end of the sentence making it sound a bit shaky. He faked another smile and began, “I get it now. Donnie is to April as Bigfoot was to Donnie.” He finished his analogy with a false smile that showed off his charming gap, which April loved so much. The red head looked up at him, her expression mixed with sorrow and disbelief. At this point Donnie could no longer force his smile, as it faded into a frown. He turned his head and looked off to the side. “I’m just… a mutant.” Donnie’s voice dropped at the word mutant. His sad chocolate brown eyes looked to the ground, not willing to look at the yellow clad teenager.  

April looked to the side as well thinking of what to do. “You’re not _just_ a mutant, Donnie,” she began to smile and looked up at him and he met her gaze. The fiery spirited girl released her hands from behind her back, “You’re _my_ mutant,” she said sweetly as her hands went to grab the tall turtle’s shoulder strap.  

April pulled him towards her,  his muscles started to become tense. He could feel her breath on this lips causing his breathing to become hitched. His hands flew up from his sides, not knowing what to do. The girl then closed the very small gap between their lips, giving Donatello a short, but effective, peck on the lips. Donnie became even more tense and his hands started to raise shakily when he felt her soft plush pink lips. April pulled away, satisfied with the completely shocked and dumbfounded look on the terrapins face, she smiled innocently and walked into the farmhouse. The turtle’s hands moved choppily (IT’S A WORD!!!)  to his lips, gently touching where the redhead’s lips had been. His arms then dropped to their original place as he continued to just stand there in amazement. “I understand… nothing,” the dazed teenage mutant ninja turtle said.

~The End!


End file.
